Breakaway
by Luna Ace
Summary: And, that’s when I ran, from the stage. I realized then and there I couldn’t go with him. Not to my prom. Not now not ever. I just ran. Book 10 spoilers.


**

* * *

Breakaway

* * *

****By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: And, that's when I ran, from the stage. I realized then and there I couldn't go with him. Not to my prom. Not now not ever. I just ran. (Book 10 spoilers.)

* * *

_  
_**

_'But I could barely drag my gaze to look in his direction. Because, I couldn't stop starring after Michael._

_I just that… I don't know. Looking out into the crowd like that, after my vision became all kind of wonky, from surprise, and seeing Michael turned away like he couldn't have care less what happened…_

_It's like something went cold inside me. Something I didn't realize was still _living_ inside me. _

_Which, it turned out, was this little tiny ember of hope._

_Hope, that maybe, somehow, someday Michael and I might get back together. [Pg. 204]'_

…

And, that's when I ran, from the stage. I realized then and there I couldn't go with him. Not to my prom. Not now not ever. I just ran. From my friends, family. Grandmere. I just… I couldn't take it anymore.

I had even run off the boat.

I didn't even know what I was doing till I heard my tired voice call out for him. I guess I should really give back my Domina Rei Invitation. I mean I don't deserve it... who walks out of a birthday party made just for them? Granted more than half the guest are not mine. But, that's beside the point.

"Michael," I said as I finally grabbed his arm. He looked at me for a mere second. "Please don't run away. I-"

He shook his head and yanked his arm out of my reach.

"No." he said firmly.

"He then turned towards me and sighed. "I can understand you dating another man. But marriage? Mia…"

I watched he shift uncomfortably.

"Michael…"

I then began to wonder if the party was still going on. If John Paul hated me. I mean I know I shouldn't have done what I did. But, I couldn't help it. Besides, I knew what my parents (all three of them) would say if JP did give me a ring.

And, that scared me. Not because I didn't love him. Because I did. But, I was scared of commitment to another man. Now more than ever, especially since the flame inside me, and in my heart are pumping to another man's name. One whose been gone for two years.

I knew now where my heart was destined to be.

And, it wasn't with JP.

But, **Michael**.

"Michael," I said again.

His dark eyes pierced into my own, and into my soul. I couldn't look at him, so I turned away. I was so confused now. I also wished that a hole would open up beneath me and swallowed me. But, I knew what I had to do. My lips were dry, I didn't know where to start and I knew he was waiting for me to continue. So, I did.

"I know this may be hard to believe. But, marriage was the last thing on my mind. I'm not ready for that big of a commitment. Especially when everyone is watching me. I just… I'm eight teen now and I can make my one decisions."

He laughed, harshly.

"Well then _princess_, you just walked out of your own birthday bash to try to con-"

"Michael!" I turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Why is this so important to you? I mean, you don't care about me, right?"

His dark eyes widen. "Mia, I care about you. I just… I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's rich coming from you," I spat.

I remembered our last night together. In retrospect, I knew I shouldn't have done that. Demand sex, I mean. But now, I wasn't so sure. I knew for a fact I was probably the last virgin in AEHS, and that sucked.

Michael sighed tiredly.

"Mia— we have to face it. We weren't not meant to-"

And, I looked up at him. I had leaned in and kissed him.

These words, these feelings… I knew then that the flame, and my heart knew what was best for me. I didn't want him to finish what he was saying. And, I didn't care about JP. For all I cared, John Paul could jump off a cliff.

All I had to do was _breakaway_.

Breakaway from the cell that was holding me prisoner for two years.

When we broke apart Michael had asked _'What was that for?'_

I just smiled.

"Michael I'm in love with you. And, _only_ you."

And, then he leaned in and kissed me.

***

I was gone from the party a little more than an hour. I had given JP the speech that Grandmere taught me to let down suitors easily. He looked sad, but didn't say a word. I did in fact run into Grandmere. She's not too happy with me right now. I don't think anyone knows where I ended up… except Lars.

But, that's a given.

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway"

* * *

_

**A/N: I had this idea when I read that scene on page 204. I just wanted to know what would happened if Mia had run out on JP when he was "proposing". And, since I watched **_**Princess Diaries 2**_** Monday night, it gave me the instinctive to name this one-shot ****Breakaway****. Please R&R! **

**-Ace.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
